


Splicing your BDSM

by Booker_DeShit



Series: Booker_DeFuck's One-shots [2]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Autistic Booker DeWitt, Bondage, Bottom Booker, Crossover Pairings, Erotic Electrostimulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Gay Sex, Healthy Relationships, Inappropriate Use of Plasmids, Jack being a good boyfriend, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Kink, Predicament Bondage, Rope Bondage, Sex Magic, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Temperature Play, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender Booker DeWitt, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: The Plasmids of Rapture can do almost anything to a human body. From twisting & elongating a person's body to form such monstrosities as the Spider Splicers, to making bees come out of your hands. They are far more advanced than whatever Fink had done with the Vigors. Although Booker isn't a very sexual man by nature, curiousity got the better of him. Could the plasmids be used in more sexual encounters?As this fic is neither set during the events of Bioshock Infinite, or focuses on Elizabeth & Booker's relationship, this won't be going to my Autistic DeWitts series, but the same headcanons still stand.
Relationships: Booker DeWitt/Jack
Series: Booker_DeFuck's One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741141
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Splicing your BDSM

“Jack.” Booker slid up behind his man in the early hours of the morning, wrapping his arms around his waist & placing his chin on his shoulder. Jack was in the kitchen in nothing but his boxers, making himself a bowl of cereal.

“Hi.” Jack yawned, turning his head for a morning kiss.

“I have a request.” Booker hummed a bit absentmindedly, watching idly as Jack worked away at his cereal.

“If it’s for me to stop destroying you in game night with Elizabeth, then I’m sorry but you’ll just have to deal with it.” Jack laughed, but he wasn’t laughing for long when Booker swatted his ass.

“That’s not what I meant.” He growled, swatting at Jack’s other cheeks, making him squeal.

“I know, I know.” He giggled, rubbing his butt.

“I was wondering, about this whole vigor & plasmid business,” Booker hummed, wandering over to the fridge & pulling out a carton of juice, “Are you able to control their intensity?”

“I think so. Why do you ask?” Jack watched Booker drink the juice, his gaze trained on his long, slim neck, & the way his Adam’s apple bobbed with every swallow. His dick jumped in his pants.

“I was wondering if we could use them in sex? Like, for more stimulation.” Booker put the juice back, wiping of a droplet of juice that slid down his chin.

“Only if I get to tie you up.” Jack burst out breathlessly.

Booker’s green eyes narrowed & he stared right at Jack, “Done.”

~~==~~==~~==~~==

“Shh, it’s ok.” Jack cooed to him. His hands trailed up the bare expanse of Booker's sides & stomach, leaving a warm trail in their wake. Booker moaned, squirming in his bonds. A ball gag pried open his lips, & ropes tied his wrists together & to the metal beam above him. More rope circled around his arms & shoulders, tied around his chest in a way that made his pecs stand out & dug ever so uncomfortably in to his top-surgery scars. He was up on his tiptoes, body stretched taut & fully on display for Jack to savour.

“Mmm.” He groaned as Jack’s fingertips flicked over his pink nipples, shooting cold ice through his body.

“This might be your best idea yet, babe.” Jack remarked as he switched the plasmids again & wrapped his hands around Booker’s throat. He didn’t squeeze, didn’t tighten his grip, just lingered there, warming up the delicate skin there till he felt sweat drip over his fingers.

“Mmm.” Booker moaned in discomfort, & Jack could see his cunt dripping with arousal from where another metal beam had been installed & was pressed into the man’s crotch. He let go of the other’s neck, then trailed his hands down to Booker’s ass, erratically switching between the Incinerate & the Winter blast plasmids, delighted in how his boyfriend squirmed.

“You like it when I tease you, don’t you.” Jack taunted, kneading his boyfriend’s buttocks. Both hands lit up with Electrobolt & sent a light spark into Booker’s backside. The man shrieked, trying to desperately move away from the painful stimulation, but to no avail. The friction on his clit only made it worse, till his cum was dripping from the pole & down the inside of his straining thighs.

“MMM!” Another gentle spark coursed through his abused ass, & he screamed, before sagging in his bonds.

“Aw. Did you come already? But we’re only starting.” Jack cooed, beginning to trace his hands up Booker’s body again.

“Huh. Huh... Mmm.” Booker panted, trying to gather himself up again before the stimulation started back up. He didn’t have much time to rest, however, as Jack went straight for his chest, his electrified hands tracing circles around his nipples & giving his pecs little squeezed.

“I love it when you’re on display like that for me.” He seemed to say it almost absentmindedly, revelling in Booker’s desperate noises of pleasure. Jack laughed when Booker sent him a glare, & proceeded to lean in & pepper kisses over his chest.

“Mmm.” Booker groaned, the sudden, gentle & warm touches being a nice reprieve from the overwhelming pleasure.

“You get so many freckles at this time of year, it’s adorable.” Jack cooed, then bit down on an area right below his collarbone, leaving a hickey among the freckles. Booker made a happy, little noise in the back of his throat, his whole attention focused on the delicate kisses that now littered his skin. It was the perfect opportunity for Jack to move him off the lower metal beam, supporting him with strong hands underneath his thighs. While his mouth worked on unwinding his boyfriend with love, his hands moved him over, to where he was hovering over Jack’s hard dick. With a single thrust, Jack sheathed himself in his boyfriend’s ass that already dripped with lube.

“MMMM!” Booker cried out, his body stiffening at the sudden penetration.

“You’re so beautiful.” Jack told him lovingly, setting a slow, gentle pace, a welcome change from the brutal onslaught of pain & pleasure he previously was subject to. But it was that slow, gentle pace that truly affected him. The gag was removed from his mouth & noises immediately spilled from behind his spit-slick lips. He moaned out in abundance, calling out Jack’s name like it was the force that kept him alive. Tears slid down his flushed cheeks from the sweet loving that his boyfriend rained upon him.

“Jack. Jack, please.” He begged, everything being too much for him.

“I love you,” Jack said, kissing his chest, “I love you,” He said, kissing his tear-stained cheeks, “I love you,” He said, kissing his shining, green eyes, “I love you.” He said, placing a honey-sweet kiss on his trembling lips.

“Ngk.” The tears wouldn’t stop flowing, & Booker only continued sobbing with pleasure, pressing his forehead against Jack’s.

“I know. I know.” Jack hushed him, a loving smile splitting his face. He felt breathless, drunk on love & on the sight of his beautiful man he now held in his arms. Booker moaned right beside Jack’s ear & the man released his seed in his boyfriend.

“Jack!” Booker cried as he came, before he collapsed in Jack’s arms.

“Are you spent, baby? Did you come? Did it feel good?” Jack cooed as he unhooked Booker from the metal beam, gathering his limp form in his strong hands.

“Yes, yes, & oh fuck, yes!” Booker groaned as his arms were moved back into their normal place. Jack carried him over to their bed, where his hands were untied & his head placed atop of soft pillow. Jack snapped a pic of him, body on display & completely spent, before untying the rest of the ropes. He begun to rub the red marks, before reaching over to the bedside table & grabbing a lotion. It was one that smelt like roses. Jack poured it into his hands, before beginning to massage it into Booker’s skin & joints.

“You did so well.” Jack praised him as Booker was still coming down from his high. Through the hazy in his brain, Booker shifted on his bed, angling himself to better hear the praise. Jack chuckled, moving closer to whisper sweet nothings in his ear.

“Jack.” Booker keened when the other moved away.

“I’ll be back in a moment.” He promised, moving away to the bathroom. When he came back, he had a wet cloth & a bottle of water in his hands. He wiped down the come still dripping from Booker’s asshole & cunt, gently cleaning away the proof of their love. He then propped his boyfriend up, & pressed the bottle to his lips. A pill was placed on Booker’s tongue, before the bottle was pressed back to his lips, so he could do nothing but swallow it.

“Did you just give me my PTSD meds?” Booker stared at Jack incredulously as his boyfriend set the bottle back down & climbed into the bed beside him.

“We both know you wouldn’t have taken them otherwise without a fuss, babe.” Jack responded, matter-of-factly. Booker couldn’t really argue, especially once Jack brought him into his arms & begun rocking.

“This is nice. The sex was nice too.”

“Good. I’m glad.”


End file.
